The Hidden Ranger
by The Broken Rose
Summary: What if there werent just 6 Rangers? How would their lives change if in fact there was a 7th hidden ranger, hidden even from them for awhile? created out of nesscessity and a hope to save the world. An Innocent Friend not as Innocent as she seems?
1. The Hidden Ranger

The Hidden Ranger: An Original Power Ranger story

Timeline Starts before the Mighty Morphin were created-2 years before character ages roughly 14

What if there weren't just 6 Rangers? How would their lives change if in fact there was a 7th hidden ranger, hidden even from them for awhile? created out of nescessity and a hope to save the world. An Innocent Friend not as Innocent as she seems?

Original Characters:

*The Eternal Rangers: the Personal Ranger gaurd of Eltar, based on Eltar they are in fact Protectors of the entire universe, technology and weaponry supasses all other rangers.

Darianna Oliver- The True Ultimate Ranger, Zordons very first recruit, her Ranger path was born out of need to stay alive after an unfortunate turn of events in her life. she is the Amethyst Ranger of the Eternal Squad, combining brains and leadership into a perfect harmony. Her knowledge and know how has saved more then one ranger team, without their knowledge of course. She is an earthling of Eltarian dignity and nobility with Karovan Gifts. A true Mystery like none other. Her uniform is Blue and Purple combined with gold and red streaks.

*Zion Treth- a Triforian Prince, brother of Trey the Gold Ranger, he is the second in comand and the Tourmaline Eternal Ranger, His uniform is Black with blue emblems

*Dora Mayan- Topaz Eternal Ranger, She is an Eltarian native born for her role. Her uniform is Red with pink emblems

*Armand Koran- Aquamarine Eternal Ranger, He is a Mirinoi (**Lost Galexcy, Mayas homeworld) native recruited for his intelect and cunning. He is one of two on the team. His uniform is Yellow with green emblems

*Amaline Koran- Saphire Eternal Ranger, She is twin to Armand and a native of Mirinoi, recruited for her intuition, she has never let her team down. Her uniform is Green with yellow emblems,

*will appear later on in story but giving a heads up on who they are.

**Mirinoi is the homeworld of the Yellow Lost Galexcy Ranger

A/N this story will NOT stay true to the Ranger timeline, some events will not happen, they will just seem to have happened and the story moving on around them. will be doing a Ranger gathering set for after DinoThunder team ending but that May change, havent decided yet.

* * *

CH1:Where am i?

(Setting, outside Angel Grove, Goldar(Ritas Goon) has escaped the captivity, Rita herself is still trapped for now, about 2 years before Ritas escape)

A small car was traveling along a lonely highway trail,long forgotten by modernized travelers and the family inside laughing and joking with one another on their way home from visiting relatives. Suddenly a flash of light surrounds the car, a large blur moving around as a crunch of metal is heard. At the last second a small white ball emerges from the car, right after which the car explodes. An overgrown flying monkey stands upon a ledge laughing as the car goes up in flames, not once noticing the white ball leaving the area.

A little ways away from the area, the small white ball enters a building, landing in a flash of light. Once the light clears we see a young girl laying on the floor. Minutes later a startled, "E-yie-yie" is heard as a robot named Alpha 5 finds her. He turns to the console nearby and presses a few buttons before waiting "E-yie-yie Zordon we have an emergency" he says once Zordon appears in his viewing tube. **"What is the emergency Alpha?"** "A small girl just appeared in the command chambers Zordon, and she seems to be hurt." Zordons attention shifts to the child, **"She seems to be about 14 years of age, place her on the medical bed and start scanning for injuries Alpha." **"E-yie-yie right away Zordon"

Alpha carefully lifts the child onto one of the tables before turning the scan on. He monitors the process carefully not wanting to miss any problems that could show up. By the third scan. Alpha spots only one problem, "Zordon, from what im seeing she may have a recent vision problem, E-yie-yie" **"That she might, i found the disturbance that caused her to come here however i am unable to tell what triggered the explosion."** Zordon replies, **"Who ever she is, she will have a rough life after today."**

Several hours later, the child wakes up, startled and unaaware of her surroundings, speaking on three words _"Where am I?"_ **"Greetings child, you are in a safe place now, do you remember what happened?"** she hears a soft voice say. _"Who are you? All I remember is a bright white light and something hitting my parents car."_ **"My name is Zordon, child, You are currently in my home, my friend Alpha found you here unconsious. Are you in any pain or having any difficulties?" **_"My name is Darianna Oliver, you can call me Dari. And the only problem im noticing is a pounding headache and i am unable to see."_ **"Hmm we suspected as much, Alpha find our young friend some tylenol, while i check something."** "E-yie-yie Yes Zordon."

[news story flashes across the viewing globe: **"good evening Angel Grove, we regretably start tonights show with a tradgey.**(screen flashes to the desert where Firefighters are hard working to put out a fire)** Sometime earlier today a car caught fire and exploded in the desert. So far there are no known survivors. The vehicle belonged to the Oliver family: Tim, Kate and their 14 yr old daughter Dara were all believed to be in the car at the time of the fire. More details will follow as we get the information.** (viewing globe snaps out as the news continues]

End Ch1 (2-23-2010)

Author Note from Broken Rose(4-9-10)

Sorry I haven't been able to get out a new chap to all my stories yet, but am working on the chapters as well as on a brand new story idea. RL has limited my time that I can use to type stories so I'm writing it all by hand right now and then typing it up at the local library to post in, which makes it very slow.

BUT NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMING!!!!!!!!!!

And once they are posted this note goes bye-bye so it won't interfere with your reading.

Much thanks for the readers and reviewers

~Sky~ };-


	2. Ch 2 A New Start

A new start

~Two Years Later~

"Dari, Hurry up your starting at Angel Grove High today" a young man yells towards the house. a young girl slowly walks out of the house, a white cane in front of her as her lips move slowly counting the steps, pausing at the top she nods, "Alright im coming David, why couldn't I just go to the res school this year?" she asks as she steps down from the porch slowly, before using the cane to walk her way to the jeep. "Because Dari, we agreed that once you got comfortable with your blindness you would go back to Angel Grove School, where I can drop you off and pick you up from." Dari nods before turning slightly and hollering, "See you tonight Papi Sam." An older voice calls back, "Have fun today in school child." Dari carefully gets into the jeep and closes the door, folding up her cane as she puts her bag on the floor, "Well David lets get out of here then, I'm glad we were able to go to the High School over the weekend for me to memorize my class layouts." the man named David smiles as he gets behind the wheel, "alright kiddo buckle up and we can get you to school on time."

Dari sits back in the jeep as they roll down the highway heading towards Angel Grove, "I wonder if anyone will recognize me, or if they all believe im dead like my parents are." she says with a sad voice, "Dari some will probably believe that you were killed in the explosion as well, just remember to keep your cool and not take your anger out on anyone who accuses you of being dead." Dari nods, "I know David, Papi Sam already gave me the lecture on it." she says giggling. The jeep slows down as they pull in front of the school, David shuts the jeep off after he parks, "Here we are, I'll walk you into the office to make sure they have everything they need for you." Dari takes a deep breath and gets out of the jeep, "Let's go then." she says as she flicks her cane, making it extend again so she can use it.

~~~~~~~~Miss Appleby's first period class~~~~~~

"Hey did you hear we have a new student starting today." a girl dressed in pink whispers to her group of friends, "It is highly probable based off of the various conversationals we have acknowledged over the course of the prior weeks." a boy in blue states as the group turns to the girl in yellow with blank looks, "Billy said its probably true with as many teachers as have been talking about the new student starting." she explains to her friends, "Exactly Trini." Billy says, "Trini I hope you never leave, would be too confusing to understand Billy" the girl in pink says as the other two boys dressed in red and black respectively just laugh and nod, "Yeah because Kimmie would never be able to know what's being said." the boy in red says, "Yeah like you any better Jason Lee" Kim says with a smile, "same for Zack, your both as confused as I am half the time." the group of friends laugh as their teacher comes in the room before facing the front ready for the class to begin.

"Well class, today we have a new student starting, or rather returning to Angel Grove after a long absence," Miss Appleby says as the principal knocks on the glass window of the door before opening it, "Ahh here she is now, Class, id like to introduce you to Darianna Oliver" Dari walks through the door with her cane in front of her using it to make her way to the teacher who places a hand on her shoulder, a soft "no way" is barely heard from the back of the room where two rambunctious troublemakers usually sit, "Darianna, I'm afraid the only seat available is in the back next to Bulk and Skull." Dari nods, "That's fine with me Miss Appleby." "Very well then Darianna, its 6 desks back from the row you're in front of." Dari nods again as she slowly walks towards the back using her cane to count out the desks, a voice softly saying, "your right next to it on your left side." she turns and sits her bag on the floor before carefully sitting in the chair a small smile on her lips.

Miss Appleby nods once as she looks over her class, noticing how Bulk and Skull seem to be interested in behaving for a change. She turns to the board and starts explaining the lesson for the class, going more into detail for Darianna's sake then normal. Towards the last 10 minutes of class she wraps up the discussion and assigns them all to read the following chapter for tomorrow. "Alright class you may talk quietly till the bell rings." Several conversations start as she sits down and looks over her teacher's plans.

Bulk and Skull exchange looks before leaning over towards the new girl, "De is it really you?" they ask at the same time, causing Dari to laugh softly, "Yeah boys it's me, you two behaving or causing trouble?" "Well at the moment we are behaving, because you'd kick our butts if we didn't." Skull answers, "That I would, even blind I can still beat you two up if I have to." "Speaking of that, what happened Dari?" "Well im pretty sure you heard of the car accident." "Yeah, they thought you were in the car with your parents when they died." Bulks says, Dari nods, "I was, but I was thrown from the car, my only injury was not being able to see any longer. I've spent the past two years on the Reservation nearby learning to cope with the blindness." Bulk and Skull nod to each other silently acknowledging the fact they would look out for Dari whenever they could.

A few feet away another group of teens is softly talking glancing back towards the new girl and the troublemakers, "I can't believe it," says Kim, "They are behaving around her." "Guys, you don't think that's Deanna, do you?" Zack asks, "I mean it's the same name, could it really be her?" Jason shakes his head, "doubt it Zack-man, she died in the car crash with her parents." the group nods as they remember the day they heard their friend was killed. Trini pipes up suddenly, "Hey guys, she has the same last name as that Tommy guy, wonder if they are related." Kim frowns as Trini mentions Tommy, glancing over to where the boy in green sits, "They might be, but I for one am not going to ask him that, he has been acting really different lately." she says softly causing her friends to nod their heads as they alternate glances between the group in the back and the lone student up front.

~~~~~~~~Angel Grove High-Hallway~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulk and Skull escort Dari out of the class room, walking next to her as she makes her way down the hallway to her next class, causing more then one student to stop and stare at the supposed bad boys behaving almost gentle man like. A boy in green follows a ways backwards, frowning as he thinks in one of the few non spell related moments he has _'its not possible is it? Mom and Dad both said Dari was dead, yet I'd swear that's her walking with Bulk and Skull, I swear to god if those two hurt her they will pay, Rita's spell be damned I have to find a way to talk to my parents about this. How could Dari be alive and where the hell has she been?'_ he stops by his locker and exchanges books, glancing at bulk and skull once more as the boys open Dari's locker for her to put her books in causing the girl to laugh softly and shake her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~~~

Dari shakes her head as she pulls her books out of her locker laughing to herself at Bulk and Skulls antics, "_some things never change"_ she thinks before saying, "Alright boys I got about two hours before my ride is going to come, is the Juice Bar still around?" "Yep, sure is De" Skull says as Bulk nods, "want us to guide you over there?" "That would be great boys, thanks so much for helping today." Dari says as skull guides her direction with his arm, before walking next to her, softly saying which direction under his voice so she can walk on her own.

~~~~~~~Juice Bar~~~~~~

Bulk and Skull open the doors for Dari as she walks up to them, she gives the boys a nod of thanks as she walks through, a welcoming voice being heard as they turn the corner into the room itself. Dari smiles as she makes her way to the counter with the boys next to her, "Welcome to the Juice Bar what can I get you young lady?" a voice asks, "Well, I could really go for one of Ernie's famous strawberry Banana smoothies." she says. "One of my famous strawberry bananas coming up." as the voice chuckles. Dari grins, "so Ernie what's new in Angel Grove, I've been gone 2 years." "I thought I recognized you, little bitty Darianna, right?" "Well not so little bity now but yeah it's me" "well not much is new other then the power rangers battling Rita Repulsa almost daily." "Oh ok, I forgot about that, David mentioned it to me before I was starting school back here." "Yes it's been going on a couple months now." Ernie answers as he slides her shake into her waiting hand, "One strawberry banana shake on the house as a welcome back treat." "Awe thanks Ernie you didn't have to though." Dari says, "I know, I wanted to though, by the way we still have the training mats if you're able to use them still." Dari nods, "was going to ask, do you mind if I just use my street clothes today? I didn't bring my training outfit since I wasn't sure if you still had them." "Go right ahead, it's fine by me." Ernie answers.

~TBC~

_Authors Note: Here's the second chapter of the Hidden Ranger, its been remoded from the original chapter I was going to use in order to add in more foreshadowing and twists, now if anyone cares to take a guess on some of the twists in the plots then just leave me a review or message and we will see who winds up correct. _

_This is a record chapter bc my muse stayed put for an entire night so I could write it, more will be posted soon as my muse is flourishing with ideas to use._

_~Sky~_


	3. CH 3: Back to Basics

Ch 3: Getting Back to Basics:

~~Ernie's Juice Bar~~

Dari turns around as she sips on her smoothie, talking in hushed tones to Bulk and Skull to get the layout of the room. After she finishes her drink she slowly sits the glass back on the counter before picking up her cane and bags before walking over towards the general location of the training mats. Bulk and Skull watch as their friend sets her bags down near the mats and kicks off her shoes before coming over to watch her stuff for her and to make sure no one messes with her while she is training. Dari nods to the boys as she hears them come near, "OK you two think you can behave while I'm working out?" "Of course we can De, we aren't complete idiots." Dari laughs softly and shakes her head before heading out onto the mat.

As Dari steps onto the mat she slowly starts entering into different kata motions, her eyes closed as she starts the patterns she knows by heart. As she moves her patterns grow more and more complex and energy filled, her complete focus on her task at hand, the one thing her blindness couldn't take from her.

While Dari is on the mats, the door to the Juice Bar opens twice and 6 people come in, the first is for the loner, Tommy who pauses and watches the girl on the mats, impressed at her abilities. Tommy walks over towards the locker rooms, going in to change clothes before using the weight equipment, keeping one eye on the girl at all times. About 10 minutes after Tommy walks in, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack and Kim walk in and pause upon seeing new girl on the training mats. Jason just stares as the girl goes into more complex katas then even he can do, "Holy cow, guys, I can't even do a lot of those moves." Jason exclaims, before beckoning his friends closer to the training area, steering clear of Bulk and Skull who by now had become very engrossed in their food rather then watching out for their friend.

While her friends are watching the new girl, Kim goes into the ladies locker room and changes to start her gymnastics practice. Upon walking out of the locker room she notices that her friends aren't the only ones watching Dari train, Tommy is as well, which worries Kim, for reasons she isn't sure of.

Dari slows down her katas coming out of her focused practice as she hears other people near by, a smile playing at her lips at the fact they seem unaware of how sharp her hearing is. While she listens she hears the group of friends commend her skills, as well as some patrons wonder how she can be so good yet not see anything. Dari was so focused on listening that she didn't hear Tommy move closer until she almost hits him mid kata stopping just short of throwing him across the room. Tommy freezes as he sees the attack coming, blinking repeatedly as the fist stops just inches from his chest. Dari slowly retracts her kata pose coming to a stand as she says, "I would strongly advise watching where you are walking, in order to prevent you from flying while on practice mats." With that said she slowly turns towards where Bulk and Skull are sitting, "Sorry didn't think I was that close to you." She hears Tommy say, she hesitates before walking back over to her friends, frowning slightly as she hears the group of kids laughs softly and whisper amongst each other at Tommy's almost accidental run in with her. Her frown deepens as she hears the boys full name come from Jason's mouth as she sits down next to Skull, her mind flashing images from two years ago as she hears voices she remembers, and even further back the image of her cousin, by law not blood, seeing as how she was adopted into the Oliver Family when she was a baby. Skull notices her frown, "something wrong De?" "No, nothings wrong, just wishing I had my sight considering I can't actually tell with 100 % certainty who I'm hearing even though I swear I know them." Bulk nods without saying a word, knowing exactly what she meant.

Kim overhears what Dari tells Skull, frowning at how familiar Dari's voice is to hear. She shakes her head before getting on the balance beam. Falling into her natural practice as she moves across it, letting her mind mull over the problems she has encountered. Halfway through her routine on the beam she sees her friends disappear off to the back, before Trini comes running back waving frantically at Kim to get down. As Trini gets closer to the beam she whispers into Kim's ear, "Goldar and putties spotted in the park, no sign of green yet, come on we have to hurry." Kim nods as she runs to put her bag in the locker room, neither girl noticing the frown that Dari has nor the smirk on Tommy's face, before Tommy himself suddenly goes into the locker rooms to change. As Dari feels the groups shifting and leaving she finds herself standing up and following Tommy at a distance, she hears Rita's voice command the Green Ranger to destroy the power rangers at the park and Tommy's voice answering in a monotone voice that he would do as his empress requests.

Dari shakes her head as she moves back to where Bulk and Skull were, grabbing up her bag and flipping out her cane as she slips her shoes on, "Alright boys I'm out of here, have to go meet my biological brother and get a ride home." Both boys nod and say "see you tomorrow De." As Dari heads out to the high school, she doesn't realize that the battle between the rangers and Goldar moves closer to the juice bar, until she feels a putty fly past her, causing her to freeze as she hears a voice she will never forget, "Well rangers what's it going to be? Save your friend or save the innocent?" before it orders putties to surround her. Upon hearing the orders Dari tosses her bags and cane to the side sinking into the fighting kata pose. The rangers look between their Pink Ranger whom Goldar is holding hostage and the new girl from school before Red makes his call in a hushed tone, "Blue assist the civilian, Yellow and Black lets get Pinkie back." Dari tilts her head causing them to realize she has head what was said before focusing on the problem at hand as a putty attacks her. Moving fast Dari uses her skill and abilities to hear every move that is about to be made as she fights off the putties, before the Blue Ranger comes to assist her. She pauses as she feels a presence behind her guarding her back as the putties continue to attack.

Red, Yellow, and Black rush Goldar in an effort to save the Pink Ranger, until the evil green ranger interferes and allows Goldar to move back with Pink, none of them aware that Dari can hear their movement on the battle field until out of no where she aims two of the putties just right before sending them flying into Goldar's back making him release the Pink Ranger in surprise, before turning to the Blue ranger and the civilian who are holding back the putties. "You little girl have made a huge mistake." He hisses to Dari, "Oh really? Because in all honesty monkey breath you don't scare me. Don't you know its hard to scare the blind?" She shouts, causing the rangers to all turn and look at her as she holds off Goldar's attacks on her own, putting her entire effort into holding her own against the creature who took her family from her. She surprises Goldar with the ferocity of her defensive and offensive attacks, pushing him back and keeping her own in the uneven fight.

Upon seeing her general knocked down repeatedly by a little girl Rita orders her Green Ranger to attack the girl and orders Goldar to retreat. Nodding once to acknowledge his new orders, the Green Ranger attacks suddenly, but not quickly enough as Dari defends herself from the attack giving as good as she is getting, which causes Zordon's Rangers to just stare, as they themselves have a hard time holding their own against the Green Ranger yet the unknown girl is doing just that. Dari manages to grab the Rangers arms in a cross pattern to pin momentarily, a small smirk on her face, "If I didn't know any better I'd almost swear you were my cousin Tom, but I know he is along ways from Angel Grove." She says before kicking the green ranger in the chest and sending him flying, she settles into a ready stance with her eyes closed as she waits for the attacks to renew. The green ranger stands in shock, knowing in his heart that it is in fact his cousin he is fighting now, when Rita orders him back to the moon palace leaving 5 confused rangers and 1 exhausted civilian behind him.

_A/N woot here is chapter 3 hope you all enjoy, please again reviews are more then welcome and thanks to my last reviewer for such a great response to the story._

_~Sky~_

_A/N ok originally wasnt supposed to have this part but...i need the readers help, for long term planning, please review or message and let me know would you like to see me follow Dari's ranger path as one long story or as a series, that can have more detail to the episode and the random chapters tossed here and there?  
_


	4. ch 4 When do Civillians Fight Back?

When Do Civillians Fight?

The Ranger Group was just staring at the fact that the Green Ranger of Ritas had flee'd so fast after sparing with the civillian who managed to hold her own not just with him but with Goldar to. As the rangers just sat in shock, Dari pulls her walking cane out of her back pocket, flipping it open she taps along the ground trying to remember how far from her stuff the fight was. As she slowly searches, the Blue Ranger notices her actions and walks over to her things, collecting them up he turns and says, "Here are your things Miss, are you ok?" Dari reaches out to accept her things which are carefull placed in her hands, "Yeah I'm fine, no offense but who are you and who were they? without my eyesight i cant really tell other then i know the one's voice from somewhere." Billy beakons Trini and Kim over, so that his techno speech doesnt give him away, "We are the Power Rangers, I'm Yellow, Blue is the one who gave you your things, With us is Pink," "Hi", "Red" "Sup?", "And Black." "You alright Girl?" Dari tilts her head and nods their voices familiar yet she canot place them, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks anyways, but i got a ride to catch if he hasnt left already." She says softly before turning with cane in hand to find her way back to the school.

The Rangers look at each other and shrug before teleporting away, arriving in the Command Center moments later where Alpha and Zordon are analyzing the fight. "Zordon, why did Rita call Goldar and the Green Ranger back like that? I mean they were fighting a civillian, shouldnt she had made them continue fighting or something?" Zack asks upon arrival, beating the other rangers to the question. "Zachary i believe Rita feared that her soldiers would in fact lose badly to the young lady, considering that despite her disabilities she was keeping an even match with both of them even after having dealt with the putty patrollers. By retreating Rita was hoping to save face to come back later and attack again." Zordon answers. Kim asks softly, "why would they go after her though? Darianna has only been in town for a day if that, though i swear to God i know her from someplace." "Because she is an Achilles Heel, someone we are sworn to protect and with an obvious handicap would make her a perfect target." Billy speaks up saying " And your not the only one who thinks she is familiar." the other rangers nod in agreeance at the thought. "Zordon can you track the girl and make sure they leave her alone? She fought her own fight, and Rita could decide to go after her or use her against us despite the handcap she has." Jason wisely requests causing Zordon to nod in agreeance as Alpha activates the tracking program.

~At the school~

As Dari leaves the rangers behind she walks carefully to the school, where David is waiting patiently for her. As she walks toward him, David gets out of the vehicle and guides her towards the passenger side, "So how was your first day back?" he asks grinning, "Was alright...meet up with two of my old friends who realized who i was instantly. Found someone who reminds me strongly of my cousin Tommy, as well as i think i heard some of my other old friends talking at the juice bar.." She answers, "oh and then got attacked by the monkey king on my way over to meet you as a distraction against the rangers..." she lowers her vocie while saying. David turns to stare at her, having gotten in the jeep while she was talking, "Excuse me? Attacked by who?" "I think the rangers said his name was Goldar.. or something like that, apparently he is a flying monkey that works with Rita Repulsa...he sent the henchmen to attack me as a distraction to kidnap their pink ranger. What he and the rangers didnt count on was me fighting back." She smirks some as she talks, causing David to laugh, "alright lets head to the Res, Sam wants to talk with you, something about a question you will ask him." Dari nods and sits back for the ride to the reservation.

_  
~At The Reservation~

Sam stood waiting on the porch for them to arrive, waving his hand to acknowledge them. David pulls to a stop and helps Dari out of the jeep into the direction of the house. "Welcome home child, how was schooling?" Sam asks as she walks up the steps. "It was alright, Papi Sam, Would you know a way to find out if my Cousin Tommy Oliver and his family moved to Angel Grove? I swear I ran into him earlier today." Sam nods with a smile, "Already have child, for the falcon came to me in a vision and told me you would ask. Your cousin and his family moved here a few weeks ago." Dari nods slowly and heads into the house, "Thanks Papi Sam." Dari enters the house and heads to her room at the far side of the small house. Upon entering her room she walks over to her stand and opens the top drawer, pulling out a small box and opening it. Inside the box is a Power coin, with the Plieades Dinosaur on the emblem as well as what appeared to be a bracelet. Pressing the side button on the bracelet, she disappears in a stream of purple light as she holds onto the power coin.

~Command Center~

Alpha 5 looks up as a purple light streams into the chambers not far from where the rangers where finishing their chat with Zordon. As the rangers leave Alpha sends a signal to Zordon to let him know of the new arrival. "welcome back Darianna" Alpha says softly, "thanks Alpha, Zordon around?" she asks just as softly. "Give him a few minutes to finish with the rangers." Dari nods, "Alright, I can wait." she sits in a nearby chair waiting for them to wrap up.

Once the rangers are gone Alpha guides Dari into a side room, "Welcome back to the Command Center, child" a voice sounds as Zordon enters a nearby tube, Dari smiles, "thanks its been a while." "that it has Dara, i hear you had quite the welcome home today." Zordon says before filling her in on what the rangers had said. Dari nods as she listens to Zordon talk, "I agree with the survaliance, but is there a way we can block her finding me at the Reservation? I would really hate for Papi Sam or David to have to deal with Goldar." "Yes Dara, there is a way, in order to hide your home you must activate the power coin by calling on the power of the Plieades. To do so hold the morpher up and say the following, 'Its Morphin Time' followed by the word Plieades, the suit will then activate, and stay off Ritas radar thus blocking everything around it for 20 miles, which is exactly how far the Reservation is from Angel Grove, so if the power coin stays on the Reservation they will be safe." Dari nods, "Alright lets do this then." she stands and puts a hand behind her back summoning the morpher, as she cries out, "Its Morphin Time, Plieades" before her body is engulfed in a light purple suit, similar to the other rangers uniforms but with special modifications made just for her.

As the morph finishes Dari smiles inside the helmet, feeling for the first time the full power of the coin surging through her viens now. She lets out a soft gasp as the visor presses little cips against the side of her eyes, showing her the true magic behind the suit Zordon had created for her. "Alpha...is that really you...?" she asks softly as the visor lets her see the small robot in front of her, "Ey-yi-yie i think its working Zordon." Alpha turns to Zordon saying causing Dari to turn as well, "Zordon? whats going on? How am i able to see?" she asks all at once, awe filing her voice at the sudden ness of sight. "Child its not a permanent thing, though one day i do hope that prehaps we can find something a bit more permanent for you. This will only allow you to see should you have the need to Morph for protection, if your suit is active we will not send the rangers to the area your in to protect the fact there is another coin in existance." Zordon says causing Dari to nod, "i understand Zordon, now i should probably return home soon, before David and Papi Sam get worried." "Alright Darianna, have a safer week at school, and good luck." Zordon answers as Alpha hits the teleport button to send her home.


	5. Ch 5 Questions Voiced, More Arise

Ch 5 Questions Voiced, more arise

A purple stream of light rains into the Reservation, once it clears Darianna steps towards her bed, sitting for a moment as the de-morph hits her for the first time. Sitting on her bed for a few minutes she smiles to herself before taking the coin out of the morpher, placing the morpher in her bag and the coin back in the box. Holding the box she walks over to her desk, opening the draw to set it inside slowly. She pulls out her books and starts flipping through the pages to work on her homework, getting it done before tomorrow school bell rang.

~Angel Grove Park~ Billy

I left my friends at the Juice Bar, made up an excuse of a new project to work on, when in reality i just needed to get away and think. Today had been off the charts on strange events in Angel Grove. Not only had the henchmen attacked a civilian, i would swear on my moms grave i knew her. But the facts are so contradictory. Fact 1: Deanna hasn't been seen in 2 years, supposedly dead with her parents... Fact 2: that girl shares her name...Fact 3: Her eyes-piercing vivid baby blues...the very same as the girl i grew up with, Darianna, Deanna different names for the same person thanks to Kim... Fact 4: De had perfect vision, this girl is blind... Fact 5: their fighting style is the exact same, ive spent hours watching De practice for matches and i know those moves, granted they have improved but...its her, Id swear it... Fact 6 Bulk and Skull- only one person have they ever listened to and shes been gone 2 years, yet today they are on their best behaviors.

But the question of how remains. The police, our parents, they all swore she died with her family. I swear it is her, I am not losing my mind but how is she alive when I...we were told that she was dead? Tomorrow...tomorrow I'm going to watch, and see if i can figure out the answer to my questions.

~Angel Grove Mall~ Kim

I waved bye to Jason as he drives off, he had dropped me off at the mall on our way home, I made up an excuse of a sale at the mall. What i really needed was time away from everyone to think. Today has been the oddest day, even by ranger terms. Its not everyday someone comes back from the dead. I know in my heart its Darianna, the same girl i nicknamed Deanna. The fight tonight confirmed it, cause only 2 people could fight that well, not counting the new kid Tommy or the Green Ranger. Those two, were Jason, who had been training since Kindergarten, and Deanna, who had been training since she could walk, being only a hair better then Jason, seeing as she had been at it longer.

I know it is her, now to confirm it. It has to be her, i couldn't bear to have my hope up if it isn't. But the way the boys acted it has to be her, for no one else, not even their own parents have Bulk and Skull ever behaved, it was always just for De. The first girl to put them in their place. Tomorrow...Tomorrow i will talk to her and find out for sure...

~Angel Grove Juice Bar~Trini

I nodded to my friends as they all took off to various areas, knowing each one was an excuse to think on their own, that's why i stayed behind to use the practice mats. I've always thought better while practicing my Kung-Fu, it is my meditation. The new girl, there is something familiar about her, we all know it, but none of us wish to speak it aloud. We hope it is our friend Dari, but we do not wish for that hope to be in vain. I know her fight style as well as my own or Jason's it is her i have no doubt, but why has she been gone so long, and what happened to her sight?

I don't want to just rush in and ask, she was always so private as we grew up. The only way you really got to know her is if she deemed you worthy of her trust, which wasn't something lightly given. We 5 were among those she trusted as were Bulk and Skull and a sole cousin that she rarely saw. I suppose its going to be a wait and see on who of us 5 will crack first to ask her...I shall place my bet on Kim, she is the most outspoken of us all.

~Angel Grove Outskirts~ Jason

I park my car on the side of the road, i had just dropped Kim at the mall and wasn't expected home for another hour or so, i plan to use some of that time to think, before picking Kim back up. Getting out i pull off my A-shirt tossing it in the car as i start to jog around a small area in the desert. Half way through my jogging i start moving into my Katas, while shifting through the stances i think back, 2 years ago doing this routine with one of my best friends, De, the one who got me started in the Martial Arts. I know this sounds strange, but i never truely believed them when they told us she died, how can you die yet have no body to show you are dead? De was a fighter she always has been there's no way she wouldn't have tried to get out of the car when the accident happened. They didn't look hard enough and i know it.

but now, now shes back, and if that girl is her, and i'm positive she is, shes hurting at the thought that we all think she is dead. well almost all, Bulk and Skull never bought it, they swore up and down she was alive and if their behavior is any indicator they were correct in their belief. But as for her, tomorrow i will talk to her, ask questions i know only one person can answer because only she knows them by heart. and i pray i am right, i need my other little sister back. {jason walks back to his car, pulling on his a-shirt he gets in and heads back to town, swinging by the mall to wait for Kim}

~Angel Grove Juice Bar~ Zack

I ordered a smoothie as i sat down at the table near the Practice Mats. any other day id be out there practicing, joking around, praying for any girl to be watching my moves and fall for me, mainly Angela. But today...today's just been weird, i mean its become the norm for Rita to send the goons, and lord knows its been getting worse since green joined in, but to attack a civilian, that's a new low to actually pull one into the fight just cause they are near by. But those moves, they had De written all over them, she taught me what i could mix in with my dancing, making me want to learn more. Thankfully Jason was able to teach me when she vanished.

i don't know how she is alive but those moves today tell me she is, hell she held the green dude at standstill move for move, Jason was barely holding his own in a one on one with the dude. But then again She always was the better of the two. Though...the main thing bugging me...why cant she see?

~Angel Grove~ Oliver Household Tommy

_'ugghh...This headache...these Flashbacks, are they real? Am i really...the one fighting the rangers? and that girl...my god...her voice...its her...' _I glance over at my night stand picking up the picture resting there and lifting it up,_ 'Darianna, my cousin...how...where have you been... why did they say you died?' _I shake my head putting it back down and making my way downstairs, "Mom, Dad, can i ask you something?" i ask **"Sure sweetie what is it?" **Mom answers. "I know that normally this isn't spoken about but... no one has ever told me and i need to know."_** "know what son?" **_Dad asks, "When uncle Tim and Aunt Kate got in the accident... was Dara's body found to? or just theirs?" i hesitantly ask bracing myself for their reactions, watching as my parents look at each other before my mother sighs and leaves the room letting my dad and i talk. _**"Well son, just your aunt and uncle were found, they assumed Dara was burnt up in the fire. Now whats all the questions about?" **_

I struggle for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, "there's a new girl in school.. just started today...shes blind and a great martial artist." I see the confusion in my dads eye, "Dad, the girls name is Darianna Oliver." I watch as my dad pales and sits down suddenly _**"your sure, Tommy? there's no chance you misheard?" **_"100% positive dad, if her name hadn't clued me in, seeing her practice at the juice bar deffinately did, its the same moves." I answer softly sitting down and resting my head in my hands trying to stop the headache that's coming back harder, _**"well then son, i guess we need to find out more information on this. Leave it to me, i'll make some inquiries." **_Dad says getting up, patting me on the back as he leaves the room. My head raises up as my eyes flash green, i'm back under her control again.


	6. Ch 6 Kims Discovery

CH 6 Kims Discovery

The Next Day

~Angel Grove High~

The following day classes started off the same as the day before, David had given Dari a ride to school. Bulk and Skull were waiting out front for her and immiediately came over to help her get to the school causing David to grin, knowing his kid sister was in good hands. Dari laughed and joked with the boys as they make their way into the school building unaware of how many eyes were watching her, some hopeful, some calculating, others just observing the truth they knew.

The day passed just as quickly as the previous, everyone in school going out of there way to make the halls hassle free for the new student. Finally it was time for the last class of the day, Gym, Dari walked into the locker room and set her books down in the locker she shared. As she waits for the bell to ring to tell them its time to enter the gym, she sits in front of the locker, eyes closed as she takes a few deep breaths getting ready for class.

As she is occupied her locker partner comes in and changes clothes before sitting next to her, "Having a good day?" Kim asks.

Dari nods, "yes, its gone alot better coming back then i thought it would." Dari replies opening her eyes and glancing in Kims direction. Kim raising an eyebrow as she gets a better look at Dariannas eyes, vivid baby blue, before the girl gets up and walks towards the class doors, leaving Kim beside the locker watching her with a thoughful look.

As the class starts Dari is allowed to do Freestyle participation as long as its something physical. The teacher beackons Kim forward when Dari asks for the practice mats, "Kim can you show the new girl the mat area, please."

Kim nods, "Sure thing, its this way Darianna." She says glancing at the girl,

"Please just call me Dari or De." Dari says as she walks over towards Kim, following the girl to the mats. Once there she kicks off her shoes and walks onto them. Kim stands on the sidelines and watches to see what will happen as does the coach.

As her feet touch the mats, Dari smiles before asking, "how wide of an area?" the Coach rattles off some numbers and Dari nods, turning around as she takes a deep breath her toes on the edge of the mat before she bends her legs and launches herself into a backflip.

As she lands she slides into her Kata moves, slowly mixing them up with dance and Gymnastic moves that Kim recognized right away as stuff either her or zack had taught their friend. Kim slowly moves towards another mat and starts to do some gymnastic warm ups so that she could watch and keep busy at the same time. The coach, confident now that the new girl could handle the class, went back to working the rest of the students.

As Dari hears them move away to their own things, she starts to speed up her pattern, flipping in more moves that she was taught and had perfected over the years blending into her Kata pattern, Kim watching as the girl moves fluidly through gymnastic moves that she herself had created for her floor patterns. Kim walks to the edge of her mat and tilts her head thinking before humming a soft tune, one she knew Dari would recognise and if she was right change her patterns to the beat of it. As Kim hums, Dari closes her eyes and smiles shifting her weight in her patterns to adjust them to the beat, shifting more into a dance kata then the regular patterns.

As she moves to the tune she is hearing, 5 other people walk into the gym, 4 of them looking for Kim, the 5th coming in to use the mats himself. They stand along the sidelines as they watch the blind girl move to the tune Kim is humming with a smile. The four all grinned recognizing the tune as one Kim and Dari both would dance and do gymnastics to. They galnced at each other and nodded before moving to stand by Kim each one taking up another note to hum in the tune as Dari moves. Tommy, walks over to different practice mat and starts his own workout, keeping an eye on the girl he believed was his cousin. Time passed by quickly while the group watched her move to the tune, before long the bell rang and everyone jumped.

As they all leave, Jason turns to look at the practice mats where Dari was still doing her katas, "Hey Deanna, come on bell rang." he shouts over at her.

She pauses and nods, "Ok I'll be out in a bit."

Neither realizing just yet that Jason had used her old nickname nor that she had responded to it.


	7. CH 7: Jason's Questions

Ch 7: Jason's Questions

As the kids all head out after school, it slowly dawns on Jason exactly what he said. Pausing in his walk to the Juice Bar he grins, coming up with an idea to confirm his thoughts.

"Jason come on, theres a smoothie calling my name." Kim calls pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming." Jason jogs to catch up to the group, "Sorry spaced for a minute." He laughs with them as they pick on him for spacing out.

As Dari walks into the locker room she grins, realizing that one of her old friends has called her by her old nickname._ 'Wonder how long it will take them to fully figure out its me?' _she thinks to herself as she changes clothes and heads out of the locker room, "_Glad its the end of the day, can finish the workout at The Juice Bar"_ She exits the school building slowly tapping her way down the street to the hangout.

"Hey Dari, wait up for us!" Bulk shouts as him and Skull run off to catch up with her, causing her to laugh,

"Boys, I thought you had left already?" she says once they are next to her,

"And leave you behind? no thank you." Skull remarks as they discretely guide her towards the Juice Bar.

The group laughs as they walk into the hangout spot. Drawing attention from those around them at the sight of the troublemakers still behaving around the new girl. Jason glances over as he watches Bulk and Skull walk off to get food, leaving Dari by the practice mats where she is getting ready to practice her moves.

"Excuse me a moment guys, got a question i want to ask the new girl." Jason says as he makes his way over to Dari.

"Can i help you?" she says as she hears him come over,

"Actually i was wondering if you would like a sparring partner?" Jason asks with a grin on his face.

Dari smirks, "Sure, I havent been able to spar with anyone in a few years now. Everyone thinks that being blind means i cant handle sparring."

"Somehow i doubt thats the case, not the way you practice." Jason remarks.

The two head off to the practice mats, bowing to one another as they slip into their stances. As they start sparring it is quickly obvious that their skills are well matched. With each move that is made, they counterbalance one another in defense and offense.

"Hey do you mind if i ask you a few questions? to get to know you better?" Jason asks with a small smirk.

"By all means, go ahead, its nice to see someones curious, aside from Bulk and Skull." Dari replies.

"How long have you studied Karate?" Jason asks as he moves to block her punch.

"As long as i can remember, my dad taught me soon as i started walking." she laughs as she talks.

"Really, thats interesting. Where did you grow up?" Jason asks, curious as to her answer.

"I actually grew up here in Angel Grove, til about 2 years ago. Then i was living on the nearby Reservation." Dari answers.

_'I knew it, it is her.'_ Jason thinks to himself, before saying, "If you dont mind my asking, what happened to your sight? You dont have to answer if you dont want to." he quickly says

"Its fine, ive put it behind me actually. It was a car accident. 2 years ago something hit the vehicle and it exploded, i was tossed from the car but lost my vision. My parents didnt make it." Dari says softly, sadness echoing in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jason says softly with a nod to himself, glad to have confirmed his thoughts on who it was.

"It's fine, as i said i've slowly put it behind me. No use dwelling on a past one cannot change." Dari says softly, "Besides moving back here theres always a laugh to be found. Specially with the two goofs."

"How can you stand to be around those two? they always act like bullies." Jason asks glancing over at the two now hassling Kim and Trini.

"They behave around me, or else. And they really dont like the 'or else' part." She says softly before raising her voice, "Bulk, Skull I trust you two are behaving and not bothering the girls, Right?" She says directed towards the two who back away from Kim and Trini,

"Of course we are behaving De, why wouldnt we be?" Bulk says nervously.

"Good." Dari calls back at them, "well I'm going to have to head off soon, my ride will be waiting." she says with a bow to Jason. "Was nice sparring with you again Jase." She grins before turning away.

"Likewise Deanna, its good to see you back around town." Jason says softly so just she can hear it, causing her to wave a hand at him as she walks off the mats and grabs her gear.

Jason stands watching her leave before returning to his friends, debating weather or not to tell them that its her, or letting them figure it out on their own.


	8. Ch 8: Tommy's Secret Revealed

Ch 8: Tommy's Secret Revealed

As Tommy heads out of the gym he takes one last glance at the girl. Leaving the school after all others had taken off he glances around taking note of the location of the rangers primarily, and then the rest of the students. His eyes linger on the new girl, the one he believed was his cousin, before they flash green in summoning. Turning away he walks into an alley and vanishes into the Moon Palace of Rita Repulsa.

"Yes My Emperess?" His monotone voice asks.

"Ah my green Ranger, I have a new mission for you my pet." Rita turns away from her window to look at him.

"I am yours to command, Mistress of Evil." Tommy answers with a bow to her.

"Good, Your new mission... is to kidnap the girl who foiled our plans, the blind one who helped the rangers." Rita orders.

"Yes My Emperess." Tommy bows once more before leaving the room to follow her bidding, _'No this cannot be happening, i can't hurt her, not Dari.'_

With a flash of green light he leaves the Palace and reappears next to the Juice Bar, right as Dari leaves the building. With a flash he grabs her from behind before she has time to sense who is around. Holding her mouth closed as she struggles against his grasp he teleports them back to the Dark Demension. Upon landing Dari's efforts grow stronger until she flips him over her shoulder and slips into her fighting stance.

"Which moron are you?" she asks calmly as she takes a deep breath.

"I am not a moron, you imbecile girl. I am the Green Ranger of Rita Repulsa's. and you are know her prisoner." He answers as he shifts around the room.

"To mess with a blind girl you are a moron regardless. Exspecially one whose already kicked your butt in a fight." Dari comments as she shifts herself to defend against his movements.

Tommy lets out a growl of anger at the reminder of the fight he was pulled from. "You got lucky, little girl, my mistress required my presence elsewhere that day." he answered his voice less monotone and filled with anger.

Hearing the change of pitch in his voice, Dari realizes she touched a nerve with the green ranger. _'good maybe i can get him to mess up some before getting out of this place. I really hope Zordon can tell where i am at right now.'_ she thinks to herself before smirking at Tommy. "I got lucky? i think it was the other way around, you got lucky to leave the fight before being severly shamed by a disabled beating."

"What would you know, your just blind, you know nothing of Rita Repulsa's might." Tommy answers

"I may be blind, but even i can tell shes using you and the other buffoon. She wouldnt know how to handle things without you and the flying monkey to do her dirty work." Dari taunts.

With a growl Tommy lashes out, fist swinging out to clash against the girl in front of him, at war with his own actions but unable to stop the fight thats occuring. Not expecting the hit Dari stumbles backwards for a moment then go on the defese, swinging back she blocks the rest of his hits and manages to land a few of her own.

"I know you, I would swear on my parents grave that i do. But i cant place you." She says as she defends herself from his onslaught.

"Really, you cant place me, and here i thought you already had, De." Tommy replies in reference to the first fight.

Dari frowns before remembering her words, "Tom? It is you then, my cousin Tommy."

Tommy swings at her once more colliding with her temple as she names him, "Yes baby cousin, its me alright, and hopefully you wont remember this." He says as she falls to the floor out cold from the force of the hit.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove

*beep beep beep* Billy glances around as he hears his communicator go off. Stepping into a nearby alcove he answers the call, "Billy here, whats up Alpha?" he asks

"Ey-yi-yie Billy, Hurry and get the others. There has been a kidnapping by the green ranger." Alphas voice comes out over the morpher.

"Roger Alpha we will be there soon, Billy out." Billy ends the call fast and runs to get his friends, worry racing through him over who was kidnapped and why. "Guys come on we got to head out."

"Billy whats wrong, why the hurry?" Trini asks as the group gets their stuff rounded up.

Billy taps his wrist where the communicator is located which causes everyone to understand the emergency. Stashing their bags behind the counter they head to the alcove and flash out in a rainbow of light.

"Whats the emergency Zordon?" Jason asks as they reappear in the chambers.

"The Green Ranger has kidnapped Darianna Oliver from in front of the Juice Bar. We called you here because we have found where he has taken her." Zordon answers

"How? she was just with us?" Kim asks worry lacing her voice.

"As you can see on the viewing globe, he caught her right as she was exiting the Juice Bar. We do not know why she was taken yet." Zordon replies.

"Ok where did he take her then?" Jason asks

"Ey-yi-yie she is in the Dark Demension." Alpha answers the question as he rushes into the room, "We have found a backdoor into the room she is being kept in."

"Could it be a trap?" Zack asks carefully considering all the possibilities.

"It might be rangers, but she is a civillian we are sworn to protect." Zordon says carefully.

"I'll go" Jason speaks up, "In order to get in and out without detection, i will go get her. Kim, Trini, when Dari left she said she was heading to the school to meet her ride, ranger up and go see if he is still there, while im gone. " Jason requests.

"Will do Jase, be careful." Kim answers as she and Trini leave.

"Always am" Jason answers as he pulls out his morpher, "ITS MORPHIN TIME: Tyranasaurus" with a flash of red light Jason takes off to the Dark Demension.

At the School

Kim nudges Trini and points at a waiting jeep, "Think thats her ride?"

"Has to be" Trini answers as the girls race over to it.

David glances down at his watch, _'where is she its been a half hour since she was supposed to be here, I hope nothing happened.'_

Kim taps the side of the vehicle, "Excuse me, are you waiting on Darianna Oliver?"

David turns and sees the Pink and Yellow Rangers standing there and blinks before sighing, "Whats happened to her?" he asks.

"We dont know why but Rita Repulsa had her kidnapped. Our leader is on his way to rescue her now." Trini answers.

"Alright, Here is my number, have her call me when she is safe and i'll come pick her up." David says as he hands them a slip of paper.

"Will do, and here are her things, we collected them from the Juice Bar before coming here so that theyd be safe." Kim says handing the bag and cane over.

David takes the bag, "Give Dari the cane when you have her, she may need it."

Kim and Trini nod, "Will do." They say as they leave in a flash of pink and yellow lights.

Dark Demension/Command Center

Jason teleports into the Dark Demension and looks around carefully. He searches for a few moments before finding the room in which Dari lays unconsious.

"Dari? Can you hear me?" Jason asks softly as he kneels next to her, not getting a reply he carefully picks her up, standing up slowly as he reshifts her weight in his arms he takes one more look around the place, _'Wonder why they brought her here, and why shes out cold.'_ Jason leaves the room and heads back to the teleportation site that had been arranged by Alpha. Carefully he taps the teleportation link and and they vanish in a flash of red light.

As they reappear in the Command Center, Jason braces them both for the landing and looks around. "Zordon, she's unconsious but seems safe."

"Alpha lead him into the healing room, she can rest there until we figure out if it is a spelled sleep or a natural one." Zordon states as a room to the side lights up for use.

Jason carries Dari into the room and carefully sets her on the medical table before demorphing and stepping back to let Alpha do the needed steps to scan her for spells.

"There are no spells on her Zordon." Alpha says after a little while.

"Then why is she still asleep?" Jason asks as he steps closer to the bed where his friend lays still.

"I'm not sure Jason." Alpha answers softly as the rest of the rangers walk in.

"How is she?" Kim asks quietly

"Asleep but safe." Jason answers in a low voice.

The rangers glance at each other before moving closer to the bed and standing silently hoping for their friend to wake up soon.

After a little while Billy notices Dari's hand moving, signing something in her sleep, "Guys her hands moving."

"What is she saying?" Jason asks, knowing Billy was fluent in Sign Language.

"It been a few years since I've signed Jason, but give me a few minutes and i'll figure it out." Billy answers watching Dari's hands, slowly sign ~_Green Ranger is Tommy, Green ranger is Tommy~_

"Um guys, we may have a bigger issue if i'm understanding her right." Billy says slowly

"why whats wrong?" Kim asks moving closer to the bed,

"She says that the Green Ranger is Tommy." Billy says still watching her hands as they stop signing and lay flat before her head shifts slowly.

"You sure on that?" Zack asks glancing between Dari and Billy.

The rangers hear a soft groan from the bed and turn towards it as Dari opens her eyes slowly.

"whose there?" she asks softly after a few minutes.

"The Rangers, our mentor Zordon and our friend Alpha." Jason answers.

Dari raises an eyebrow recognizing Jason's voice instantly, "okay," she says softly shifting into a sitting position on the bed and wincing for a moment as she touches near her eye, "If you havent already figured out who he is, i can tell you who the green ranger is, he slipped up when he kidnapped me."

"You were signing it in your sleep." Billy says quietly, "You said Tommy is the green Ranger."

Dari nods carefully, "He is, but theres something different about him now." she says slowly

"You know Tommy then?" Kim asks

"He is my cousin, well adopted cousin. We were both adopted into the Oliver family, when we were babies." Dari answers Kim, her mind processing all the voices she is hearing and naming them all mentally, _'Jason, Billy, Kim, leaves Trini and Zack out and we'd have the whole gang here.'_

Trini looks at Dari and places a hand on her shoulder, "Rest for now, we will figure out how to handle him and break Rita's spell on him. We let your ride know what happened, he wants you to call once you are able to."

Dari groans softly, "Davids gonna flip about this, you got a phone so i can get it over with now?" she asks

Zack hands her a phone that Zordon had made for the Center, "Here you go."

Dari smiles as she takes it, "Thanks." she runs her thumb over the numbers before dialing the reservation phone. "Papa Sam is David there?"..."David its Dari, I'm safe, the Rangers rescued me, I'll be home soon as this migraine leaves."..."Blow to the temple knocked me out for a while."..."I was being careful, can you save the lecture til I'm home?" ... "Alright See you in a bit." Dari hangs up the phone and sighs softly, "Got any Aleve?" she asks hopefully.

Alpha places two tablets in her hand and places a glass of water beside her, "here you go"

"Thank you." She says before taking the pills and washing them down with water.

"Not a problem." Alpha answers before leaving the room.

Dari raises an eyebrow and takes a deep breath, "So... how am I getting home?" she asks,

The rangers all look at each other, "I'll take you home." Jason says, "just let me know when your ready to leave."

"Give the aleve 5 to kick in and I'll be ready." Dari answers _'and you are going to have alot of questions to answer Jason Lee.'_


	9. Ch 9: Covers Are Blown

Ch 9: Covers are blown

_'I really dont like that look on her face, reminds me of her plotting as kids.'_ Jason thinks to himself as he waits for the aleve to kick in on Dari's migraine. Stepping out of the room to remorph after the 5 minutes were up, he reenters to Dari standing there waiting.

"I'm ready to go, Red." Dari says with a smirk on her face.

Jason blinks "How'd you know my color?"

Dari rolls her eyes, "I'm blind not dumb, I memorize voices quickly to identify people."

The rangers all exchange looks of worry at one another after hearing this news each of them wondering if she knew who they were since none of them had been morphed when talking to her after the rescue.

"Alright let's get going then." Jason says quickly as he steps close to her, "I'm going to put my arm around you to teleport."

Dari nods, "alright" she says as she feels the arm go around her back and the odd feeling of teleportation afterwards.

As they land near the Reservation, Dari turns toward the red Ranger, "So Jason how long you been a ranger?" she casually asks him with a grin on her face

"How the heck did you know it was me?" Jason asks before demorphing.

"Well Lee, you cant hide your voice from me for one, not since our spar earlier, I can also tell you that Kim is Pink, Trini is Yellow, Billy is Blue, and Zack is Black." Dari kneels down to the ground and sits for a bit, "So start talking."

Jason rubs his forehead, "Wow...I cant believe you caught all that plus who the green is. Well it all started a couple months ago when Rita escaped her space dumpster. She attacked Angel Grove and Zordon recruited us to defend the planet. I was the only one who wanted to at first, but eventually the others came around, then about 2 weeks or so ago, I was at a karate turnament, it ended in a tie between me and Tommy Oliver in the last bout."

Dari nods, "I'm with you so far, keep going."

"Turned out the next day Tommy was starting at the school. He helped Kim out with Bulk and Skull the first day and was supposed to meet up with us after school, but he never showed. And i guess now we know why. Not long after the missed met up with him, the Green Ranger appeared and wrecked some of the command center. Plus beat us a few times in battle and vice versa. Then you show up, and In one fight you not only match but beat him and send him running." Jason continues.

"And get kidnapped for my troubles." Dari states before making a face. "I'll keep your guys secrects, Jason, and Zordon has helped me in the past, after my parents died. I'll help when i can as far as being the ears who can give you information. I'm still as quick minded as i used to be so if i can think anything up that could help you I'll let Billy know."

"How did Zordon help you, Dari?" Jason asks curious

"The car accident wasnt normal, Jason. It was an attack by the monkey dude of Rita's. I got thrown from the car when it exploded. Next thing i knew i was waking up without my vision to the kind voices of two beings, who introduced themselves as Zordon and Alpha." Dari explains.

"But... they never gave any indication that they knew you." Jason comments

"Because i asked them not to, I never thought it would matter. Those two saved my life that day, and found my biological brother, whom i live with on the reservation." Dari smiles thinking about the family she gained. "Yea i may be blind but I'm happy despite losing mom and dad."

Jason nods, "I can understand that, and you always have me and the gang to, and we will get your cousin back to normal."

Dari laughs, "Oh i have no doubt on that, next gym class me and him are gonna have a go round without his suit on as payback for the kidnapping."

Jason winces at the idea, "That should be interesting to say the least. now lets get you home."

The two friends walk towards the reservation laughing and joking with each other before Jason pulls out her cane, "Oh i almost forgot, here, your ride said you would need this more then him." Jason laughs softly, _'not that she seems to need or use it much'_.

Dari makes a face, "Oh yay, my stupid walking cane. He forgets i memorize things fast." as she takes the cane from him and flips it out to unfold it.

Upon reaching the outskirts of the reservation Jason remorphs and escorts Dari to her door, "Here you go Miss Oliver, hope the rest of your night goes well for you."

"Thanks Red, and thanks for the rescue, wish i knew why it had been needed though." Dari answers keeping with the pretences of not knowing the Rangers. Turning the handle she opens the door, muttering under her breath, "See you in school Jase."

Jason laughs softly, "Yep" before vanishing in a flash of red light back to the command center.

"David, Papa Sam, I'm home, safe and sound." Dari shouts as she walks in the door, letting it close behind her.

Command Center

Jason reappears in the command center and see the rest of the rangers still hanging around. "Oh good everyone is still here." he says with a grin.

"Why whats wrong?" Trini asks

"Nothings wrong, but we do have a bit of a double situation." Jason answers, "Zordon, Alpha, I need you in on this discussion to please."

"Of course Jason, what is it?" Zordon asks as he appears in the tube.

"For starters, guys, Darianna Oliver IS Deanna, our old friend. i confirmed it at the Juice Bar but this is first time ive had a chance to tell you." Jason says starting off with the easiest of the news first.

"YAY" shouts Kim and Trini laughing, "Kinda figured that one." Zack remarks, "Affirmative" Billy says

"The second part however, is two things. First Zordon, Alpha thank you for rescueing her back then, she filled me in on the story when i took her home." Jason turns to their mentors and grins. "And part two is SHE told ME who all of us were by name and color." Jason pauses to let it all sink into the group.

Zordon smiles at how smart his knewest protege was becoming in the way she identified herself to the rangers, "She is a remarkable girl even back when the accident happened." he comments

"Wait WHAT?" the rest of the rangers shout having finally caught onto what was being said, "SHE KNOWS?"

Jason laughs and nods, "yes she knows who we all are. and she will keep our secrets. Oh and Billy, Be expecting random ideas thrown your way that only you and De will understand."

Billy nods and smirks, "Affirmative Jason."

"Okay back up a minute," Zack says quickly, "How does she know Zordon and Alpha? and what do you mean by they resuced her?"

Jason quickly explains to the other rangers what was discussed between him and Darianna on their way to her home, which made alot more sense out of everything that had had them puzzled since the accident.

Meanwhile back in Rita's Dark Demension

The green Ranger opens the door to the room Dari was being kept in and walks in, glancing to the floor where she was last at before double taking. _'shit this isnt good. Rita's gonna kill me.'_ Tommy thinks to himself as he sees that Dari is long gone from the room. Leaving the room quickly to report to Rita he cant help but think, _'I'm glad she got out though, even if i dont know how...question is, does she remember what happened before she was knocked out?'_


	10. Ch 10: Dara's Turn

Ch 10: Dara's Turn

"Well Kiddo, Sam says your free from going to school today after yesterdays ordeal. However I am taking you into town so you can hang out at the Juice Bar with your friends once they get out of school." David says as he stands in the doorway of his little sisters room.

"Cool a day of nothing but a practice mat workout." Dari laughs softly and grins picking up her practice bag instead of her book bag, her thumb rubbing against the communicator inside the bag. Her walking cane in hand she guides herself to the front room. "Thanks for the day off Papa Sam." she says softly.

"You need it child, the spirits have told me what has occurred. I believe a practice day will help keep your temper in check with your issues." Sam answers in his wise man voice, full of wisdom and knowledge.

Dari laughs softly and bows to the older man, "Probably true Papa Sam, but I will hold my temper in check."

David holds the door of the house open as Dari walks through it, "Ready to go?" he asks

"Yup, all set for some downtime of practice." Dari climbs into the jeep and sits back, her eyes closed as David starts the Jeep up.

Angel Grove High

"Hey Bulk have you seen De?" Skull asks looking around the school cafeteria,

"No Skull I haven't which is odd." Bulk says as he looks around the school as well, the only ones he sees is the geeks him and skull usually pick on. With a sigh he stands and walks over to them, "hey chumps, have you guys seen Dara around?" he asks

Kim shakes her head, "Sorry Bulk we havent seen her since last night, though rumor has it Rita's goon patrol tried to kidnap her, maybe her family kept her home today?"

"Thanks, I hope that is the case then." Bulk says as he heads back over to Skull.

The rest of the day passed in boredom as far as the troublesome two were concerned, since De had been back they were used to having a third person to talk and joke with, now they were back to nothing.

But for another person at the school, a certain boy in green, his day was filled with anxiousness, a strange unease as to where the missing girl was, or worse, did she remember the events of the previous night? So caught up in his worry and thoughts, Tommy didn't notice that the Rangers were paying close attention to his actions throughout the day.

Juice Bar

"Hey Ernie, mind if I hang out for awhile? Schools not out for a couple more hours." Dari asks as she walks into the juice bar with David.

"Sure thing kiddo, but why aren't you at school?" Ernie asks a bit worried now.

"Relax Ernie, this is my brother David, I have permission to be out today, on account of everything that happened last night." Dari waves at David before heading out to the practice mats, where she sets down the boombox David had carried in for her. Hitting the play button her Kata music starts playing as she starts warming up.

"What my sister isn't saying is she was kidnapped last night. Our grandfather decided to allow her a day of quiet after the events." David explains quietly to Ernie as Dari sets stuff down for her workout.

"Is she alright?" Ernie asks glancing over at one of his many favorite people who have ever graced his Juice Bar.

"Yea she will be fine, she just needs to work off some anger. She hates being targeted due to her blindness." David says, "Dari, I'm heading off, call when your ready to come home."

"Will do bro." Dari calls back as she continues her kata moves.

After School her friends walk in the Juice Bar and chuckle to themselves as they see their friend practicing on the workout mats. Getting their drinks from Ernie, the group goes and sits near the mat Dari is working out on, laughing softly to one another as they talk quietly.  
Not long after the rangers sit down, Bulk and Skull come in, a smile gracing their faces as they see Dari unharmed at the Juice Bar, "Dari, where ya been? School was boring without you today." Bulk says as they come to stand by her.  
"hey boys, been here most the day. My family let me skip the day, personal reasons." Dari answers as she stops her workout.  
"Oh, well hope everything is ok." Skull says as they sit down near the mats.  
"Yea, or at least it will be soon, can you guys let me know when Tommy comes in?" Dari asks as she gets back to her routine.  
"Can do." Bulk says as him and Skull turn to the doorway to watch for him.

After a few minutes, Tommy walks in and heads to the locker room.  
"Dari he is here, give him a few and he will be out." Bulk comments to his friend.  
"Good, let him know I want a word with him, will ya?" Dari asks as she takes a break from her patterns  
Bulk nods, "sure thing will do." he gets up and walks toward the locker room,  
"Hey Tommy, Dara would like a word with you on the practice mats, Now." Bulk says as he shoves the boy towards the door of the locker room.

With a sigh Tommy walks towards his cousin, "What do you want?" he asks quietly,  
"Come on, time to practice Tommy Boy, you aint got a choice today." Dara replies with a smirk on her face.  
The two start to spar, each blow and hit having more force in it then normal as Dari takes her anger out on the one who kidnapped her, knocking him down more then anyone thought would be possible. "whats the matter Tommy, not so mighty out of suit? Consider this a little payback for last nights adventure." Dara whispers where only he can hear her.  
"De, I'm sorry ok, I can't stop her though, I barely am able to break free for a few seconds at a time. You have to end this, help the rangers stop me. Break her control so I can either live in peace or die free." Tommy whispers back his voice echoing his regrets.  
"Don't worry I plan to, She isnt gonna know what hit her, or you for that matter." Dara remarks as she throws one final punch before turning and walking away, heading to sit with the rangers and wind down.

As he watches his cousin walk away a barely visible smile graces his lips, knowing in his heart his cousin will make good on her words. However the smile vanishes fast as he feels the call of Rita Replusa to bring him to the Moon Base. Without another glance backwards, he leaves the Juice Bar bag in hand as he teleports away to do his Mistress' bidding.  
"How may I be of service today my Queen?" he asks upon arrival, kneeling down as he awaits his instructions.

As Dari sits down with her friends she can't help but sigh at the thought of her cousin stuck working for such an evil woman. Determined to put an end to Rita's manipulations she was so caught up in her thoughts she didnt notice her friends had quieted down, until she hears a long familiar voice echo her name in suprise.  
"Darianna?" Mark Oliver says startled upon seeing his niece in the flesh for the first time in two years, the same two years he believed her to be dead.  
"Uncle Mark?" Dara exclaims softly as her head tilts trying to figure out where her uncle was exactly, "What are you doing here?" she asks  
"I could ask you the same thing, young lady. We thought you were dead along with my brother and his wife." Mark chokes back a sob as he hugs his niece to him, happy to see her alive and well. "Where have you been?"  
"Uncle, there are some things I think you need to know." Dari answers, "First to answer your question, the person who rescued me from the crash managed to find my biological family, and got me placed in the care of my paternal grandfather and older brother."  
"you found your family?" Mark's voice echos his shock at the news.  
"Yes, I found them, however there is a major error I think you need to know about Uncle."  
Mark frowns, "What error?"  
Dari lifts her face to look in his direction, letting him see for the first time, the pale color in her eyes, "Uncle Mark, I'm blind because of the crash that killed mom and dad." 


	11. Ch 11 Flash Forward

A/N sorry for how long its taken to get the updates out RL has been difficult at best... kinda lost my train of though on this story so am jumping ahead with my plans for what will happen, hope you enjoy, if anyone has any questions they want clarified, shoot me a review or message and I will get back to you ASAP.

Suddenly the screen pauses, still lingering on the expression on Mark Oliver's face at the news of his nieces blindness. A soft laugh is heard, "Yup that was me aright, hard to believe its been 12 years since then." Dara comments as she turns to look at her team.

"Alright, now the four of you have your orders, lets get to work, I'm heading to earth to do a final check to make sure everything is in place for what is to come. Double check the outer guests who will be showing up, and Amaline, make sure the Mirinoi team knows they are to be on earth within the month, they are not to know why." Dara bites out orders as she preps her gear to leave.

"You got it boss lady" Amaline answers as the rest of the four nod in agreeance.

Dara gives her group a salute before walking away, pausing once as she glances back, "oh and Zion, Dora, leave the twin duty to the twins." she turns away and leaves the hall to the nearby teleporter, dialing up the earth coordinates to the old base.

"Amethyst Ranger here, sending acknowledgement of coordinates and destination, will see boss man and team in a months time." Dara says into her communicator.

"Confirmed and Approved Amethyst Ranger, may the power grid protect you. Eltar Command base out." a voice replies of the same frequency

Darianna taps her teleporter and vanishes in a flash of purple, reappearing many light-years away in a small semi-abandoned base on earth. Glancing around she grins, "No place like being home again... Computer activate power."

As she walks down the hall power slowly fills the old earth command center that has slowly been undergoing repairs for the past 10 years without anyone knowing. She tosses her bag onto a nearby table and walks over to the computer, typing in her codes to bring full access back to the base as she starts her scans for the old ranger teams, smiling to herself as she sees them slowly gathering into Angel Grove. She types in key names and chuckles to herself as the Juice Bar lights up with their location, turning from the computer she closes her eyes and allows her hair to fade from the black color it had been to a lighter brown with blue and purple streaks. With a tap to her communicator, her outfit changes from military strict to a faded purple jeans and a low trim purple and blue halter that showed the outline of tattoos she had gotten over the past few years, the main one being a Dragon tattoo on her neck that curved into an "DD" for her family's dojo on earth.

She walks into a lower hanger and climbs inside a purple race car that had been waiting for her for awhile, keying the engine on she revs the gas and floors the car out of the base on her way into town.

Tommy glances around the Angel Grove Juice Bar in amazement as he sees members of his old teams hanging out like the old times _'God all that's missing is Trini and Dari, then it would be complete...'_ He thinks to himself as he beckons the Dino thunder team in behind him "Now guys play it cool, this isn't like at Hailey's and some of these people can knock you on your butts."

"You got it Dr O" the four chime in as they follow him inside,

Tommy leads the way to the far group in the place "Well well... look what the cat drug in... or was it the crane? Hello Jason, Kim."

"Tommy!" Kim exclaims as she rushes and gives him a big hug, "So glad you could make it"

"Yea bro, long time no see." Jason says as he greets his long time friend.

"Well didn't seem like I was not gonna have a choice in the matter, have to watch the group." he tilts his head behind him as he returns Kim's hug. "let me introduce you to the Dinos." he whispered the last half so only the two originals could hear.

"Come on Tommy, lets take your group into the back, Ernie set up a private room for the old groups." Jason says and motions the kids forward.

As the group walks into the back, Kim notices a purple car pull up in front of the Juice Bar, she shakes her head once to prevent thoughts of the friends not there from coming back to her.

Dari pulls up outside the Juice Bar and grins as she looks around, smiling as she looks at the parking lot _'like I cant figure out whose driving what car'_ she giggles softly upon seeing the red jeep with T-rex markings, a pink sports car with Cranes on the side and a multicolored white jeep with various animals on it.

Walking inside the Juice Bar she sees Ernie over at the counter, his back to her, she grins as she walks over, "Hi id like a purple Mango shake please." she requests in a soft voice

"Purple Mango? I haven't had a request for that in years lets see what I can whip up for you." Ernie replies as he starts mixing berries and mangos together.

Dara sits down at the counter to wait, looking around the Juice Bar as she waits, her head turned away from Ernie.

"One Purple Mango Shake." Ernie says as he places it in front of the girl.

"Thanks Ernie" she answers as she turns to face him a smile on her lips at the shocked expression on his face.

"I swear its like De-Ja-Vu all over again, if it isn't little miss Disappearance act." Ernie whispers softly before smiling, "Welcome Home Darianna."

Dara smiles, "thanks Ernie, its good to be back, and I don't plan on any more vanishing acts."

"You know, Tommy and the rest are back in town to..." Ernie nods his head towards the back of the place.

Dara nods some, "yea I know, still planning on the martial arts tourney with the main layers back?" she asks him

Ernie laughs, "Is that what brought you back to town? Maybe I should host some more of them in that case, but yes the tournament is still on. Here is the forms for it."

Dara grins, "You know me I like a good fight, but I'm entering under an old Dojo name. Dragon Dojo."

"That was your dad's dojo wasn't it?" Ernie asks as he goes about his normal routine.

"Yes it was, I've re-founded it and have brought in new ways of learning." Dara answers sipping on her shake.

As the two sit and talk, two more people enter the favored hangout spot, both stopping and slapping the other in the chest.

"Bulkie, at the counter..." Skull starts to say

"I see her Skull, our favorite sister." Bulk replies

"Shall we go welcome her home?" Skull asks

Bulk rolls his eyes, "well obviously you numb skull."

The two walk up behind her grinning, "My my, what do we have here..." Bulk starts

"Could it be? Miss Oliver come back to visit us poor souls?" Skull remarks

Dara laughs as she turns around, giving the two a hug, "Bulk, Skull missed you to."

The two troublemakers return her hug and laugh along with her, "Where have you been little sister?" Bulk asks quietly.


	12. Ch 12 Reuniting a step at a time

Ch 12: Reuniting a step at a time

As Dara and the troublesome two-some caught up on life, more Rangers had slowly wandered in, looking for the originals. Ernie slowly sends them all back towards where Kim, Jason and Tommy had wandered off to, all but one.

When Ernie saw Justin walk in he just smiled, "Justin, good to see you again."

"Thanks Ernie, you haven't by any chance seen Tommy have you?" Justin asks as he looks around

"Oh I've seen Tommy, but I think you need to go talk to the girl at the bar first. She has streaked hair and sitting with Bulk and Skull." Ernie nods over to the group.

Justin looks at the girl and raises an eyebrow, "Why do I need to talk to her?" he asks softly

Ernie chuckles a bit, "Just go talk to her. You haven't seen her in a long time."

Justin walks over to her and glances back to Ernie more then a little confused at first.

"Yea well if I have my way I'm back for good." Dara tells the boys, "Just have one last task to do then I'm resigning from my post."

Justin pauses as he hears a voice from the past, "De? Is it really you?" he asks as he stands behind her.

Dara grins and twirls in her seat "Baby Blue! Long time no see." she laughs at the look on his face at the old nickname

"Really must you call me that?" Justin asks as he gives his adopted sister a hug.

"Well yeah... It is my nickname for you after all." Dara answers as she sticks her tongue out at him with a grin, returning the hug.

"Still annoying though, anyone else know your back yet?" Justin inquires glancing back to where Ernie is standing.

"Ummm... just you three and Ernie for now... waiting to introduce myself to the others and see how many of them can tell its me." Dara comments with a smirk on her face.

Justin nods some "alright well I have to get to the others, my girlfriend was coming in with Tommy and his juniors."

Dara laughs softly "Juniors eh? About like how you used to be?" she carefully asks.

Justin smirks "Yup, I'll see you later." he places a kiss on her forehead and walks off to where Ernie is now pointing out the others to him.

Bulk and Skull exchange a glance with one another, having already figured out after the Astros went public who all the previous rangers had been.

"So... Little sister... how long have you known the ranger secret?" Bulk asks softly.

Dara raises an eyebrow, "How do you know the secret?" she asks just as quietly.

Bulk smirks some "Astros went public, was just a matter of back tracking who hung out with who back in the day."

Dara laughs and nods some "yea i suppose that would make it easy to know what was up with the old group."

Skull nods "yea however there was always one thing we never could figure out."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Dara asks, "whats that?"

"How you fit into it all." Bulk says as if it should have been obvious.

Dara smirks some, "That's a story for another day."


End file.
